The Australian Trip
Meet Kim at her Beverly Hills home |level = Level 8 |location = Kim's Mansion, Beverly Hills |rewards = +48, +24 |previous = Beginning of Arc |following = DJ Beat Down Party}} After reaching level 8 in the game, you will unlock Sydney as a location. Soon after reaching the level, Maria calls and asks you to come to her office in Hollywood. There, she tells you about a yearly DJ-ing competition called the Beat Down, which is being held in Australia this year. Kim has been invited to be a guest at the competition, and has kindly invited you to come along. To continue the goal, Maria asks you to talk to Kim, who you can find be at her mansion in Beverly Hills. At her home, Kim will tell you a little bit about DJ Duriel, the DJ who organizes the competition every year. DJ Duriel is a close friend of Kim's, and she would love for you to meet him. When you leave Kim's home, you get an unexpected phone call from your rival, Willow Pape/Dirk Diamonds, who wants you to do them a favour and talk to DJ Duriel about them. You can choose to help them out, and earn some fans, or to reject their offer. After your call with Willow/Dirk, you will receive a call from your manager, Simon Orsik. Dialogue Maria's Office= '''2 A what? |Character #2 = |Dialogue #2 = 1''' & '''2 Every year, the best DJs in the biz face-off at a hot club for a full day of music. It's called a Beat Down. It can get a little competitive between the DJs, but it's always in good fun! Kim has been invited to appear at this year's event. She called me to see if you're available to join her in Australia for the party. |Your Dialogue #2 = 1''' & '''2 Oh, cool! |Character #3 = |Dialogue #3 = Head over to Kim's place in Beverly Hills to discuss the details. Have fun! |Your Dialogue #3 = Thanks Maria!}} |-| Kim's Mansion= '''2 What's he like? |Character #7 = |Dialogue #7 = 1''' '''2 He's such a sweet heart and a really cool guy, but he can be totally shy and a little awkward around new people. Just be really nice and he'll open right up! |Your Dialogue #7 = A''' We'll get along... '''B I'll be nice. |Character #8 = |Dialogue #8 = A''' & '''B Get yourself packed up and make sure you get plenty of rest. These DJs keep the party going all night, so you'll need the energy. By this time tomorrow, we'll be partying together at The Black Rabbit nightclub in Australia! |Your Dialogue #8 = A''' & '''B See you there, Kim!}} |-| Feed= |-| Rival's Call= '''2 Why can't you? |Character #11 = |Dialogue #11 = 1''' & '''2 Some B.S. about a restraining order or something from a few years ago... Could you just like, be cool for once and ask DJ Duriel to give me a call? |Your Dialogue #11 = 3''' Maybe. '''4 What do I get? |Character #12 = |Dialogue #12 = 3''' Ugh, I knew calling you was a-wait, did you say deal? Oh... Cool. Uhm. Thanks, or whatever. '''4 Of course you would want something... Don't you ever just like, think about someone other than yourself? Whatever... I guess I can say something nice about you online... Okay? |Your Dialogue #12 = 3A (Hang up.) 3B 4A Deal. 4B No deal. |Character #13 = |Dialogue #13 = 4A Ugh, I knew calling you was a-wait, did you say deal? Oh... Cool. Uhm. Thanks, or whatever. 4B |Your Dialogue #13 = 4A (Hang up.) 4B}} |-| Feed #2= |-| Simon's Call= '''2 What's up, Simon? |Character #15 = |Dialogue #15 = 1''' Right! That's what I said. Anyway, I've cleared the details with DJ Duriel. Nice fellow. My daughter's a big fan of his actually... Speaking of which, think you could get her DJ Duriel's autograph for me? I could use the dad-points, if you know what I mean. '''2 I've cleared all the details with DJ Duriel. Nice fellow. My daughter's a big fan of his actually... Speaking of which, think you could get her DJ Duriel's autograph for me? I could use the dad-points, if you know what I mean." |Your Dialogue #15 = 1''' & '''2 I'll try. |Character #16 = |Dialogue #16 = 1''' All righty then, have yourself a great time getting "jiggy" with Kim! '''2 All righty then, have yourself a great time getting jiggly with Kim! |Your Dialogue #16 = 1''' Thanks. '''2 Right. Thanks.}} Category:Goals